The Nordics' Ghostly Halloween Nightmare
by Mocha-mono
Summary: The Nordics are hosting a special Halloween party! Too bad Denmark messed with Norway's magic and turned them all into ghosts. But wait! Maybe there might be use for forms like these? Partly based off "Dream Meltic Halloween" by Vocaloid. Now contains a bonus preview of a possible future fanfic!
1. The Horror Begins

**((I'm working on my other fics, but this idea struck me after watching a parody vid of Dream Meltic Halloween but with the Nordics. I couldn't let it go, and it sounded so scary-freaky-weird-awesome, I couldn't help myself. In fact, the fanfics cover is a drawing I made of Finland in the costume from the video (because I'm way too lazy to draw a pirate outfit).**

**This is my first time writing the Nordics, it seems. I honestly hope I didn't butcher Denmark or Sweden, because I love them both. I'm almost positive I got Norge, Icy, and Fin spot-on, though, so I hope this didn't turn out stupid.**

**Yeah, early Halloween fic. It's better I get it out of the way now.**

**Hetalia is not mine and it never shall be!))**

Ah, fall. A wonderful, wonderful season.

The leaves turn splashes of orange and red, pumpkin-flavored treats abound, and the air turns cold and crisp.

But the best part, though, is the fact that Halloween was right around the corner.

The Nordic Five had definitely noticed this as well, and it became the topic of conversation one October evening.

"I can't believe Halloween will be here in a few days!" Finland said, voice full of wonder as he watched the leaves fall outside. "It almost seems too soon! Right, Su-san?"

Sweden, who was reading a book next to Finland, grunted in agreement.

"Too soon?" Iceland said, staring out the window as well, "It felt like eternity to me. October has been boring thus far."

"That's more or less true," said Norway, lazing in a chair.

"Not anymore, it isn't!"

SLAM. Denmark entered the scene, an excited grin smeared on his face as he marched in with a folder in his hands.

"What do you want now, Dane?" Norway said, eyeing Denmark with annoyance.

"I have come to prove you wrong!" Denmark yelled theatrically, slapping the folder onto the table. "We won't bored now, because we are going to throw a Halloween party this year!"

"But England throws one every year," said Finland, eyebrows raised.

"So what? Ours will be better!" Denmark retorted. "We just need the right tools to get the job done and make sure to make this the scariest party ever!"

"Nobody will enjoy it if it's too scary," Iceland deadpanned.

"I dunno, I think a Halloween party sounds great!" Finland said cheerfully. "I've never hosted one before. What do you think, Sweden?"

"So'nds f'n," Sweden said, nodding.

"I think that if we plan on hosting a Halloween party, we should not let Denmark take control of it," said Norway. "If you agree say "aye". Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye!"

"_REALLY, _Finland?!" Denmark exclaimed, appalled.

"How many days till Halloween again?" Iceland asked, glancing at Norway.

"About 3 days," Norway replied. "Just enough time to get everything, I suppose."

"Awesome!" Denmark said, "Lessee...we're going to need pumpkins, and beer, and cakes, and sweets, and lights, and beer, and props, and costumes, and beer…"

Ignoring Denmark, the other four Nordic countries thought of all the possibilities for the apparently decided party, all growing rather excited by the time they went to bed.

Little did they know something weird and unexpected was bound to happen.

**Hetalia!**

After everyone had gone to bed, Denmark opened an eyelid.

Trying not to make a sound, he silently got out of bed, and put on his coat. He tiptoed out his bedroom door (pleading the door would not creak when he opened it) and shut it, making sure to be extra quiet as he passed the other nations' rooms.

Once he was out of the hall, he dashed down the numerous staircases to the last floor, searching for the basement door.

Eventually, after groping the wall a bit, he found the doorknob, and threw it open, snickering to himself as he dived down the stairs to the dark depths of the house.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, he found the lightswitch and turned on the lights. There they were, all of Norway's spell books and magic equipment, as well as the magical circle on the floor.

Denmark smirked. "Gotcha."

He then spent a while flipping through all the spellbooks, looking for a good ghost-summoning spell. Denmark had hatched the idea before bed, knowing that if he knew a spell to summon ghosts, it would make the party just that much cooler! Right?

Eventually, his eye fell on the word "ghost spell" in the 10th book he looked at.

"HAHA! Found ya!" Denmark exclaimed, hastily skimming the rest of the spell. He grinned, shut the book, and stood up, snatching Norway's wand out of another book and raised it. "Let's do this!"

Denmark closed his eyes and announced, "_En, to, tre, fire. Med denne tryllestav wield jeg kan spøkelsene jeg kjenner vises."*_

The magic circle began to glow white.

"Heck yeah! Let's summon some ghosts!" Denmark laughed, watching the circle begin to get brighter and brighter. Then, his smile faltered slightly. _Uh...is this supposed to be this bright? Wow...that's really bright...uh oh…_

**Hetalia!**

The next morning, Norway felt...strange.

He felt strangely light and airy, like his body had suddenly become a balloon. He felt strangely cold, too. Curious, Norway forced an eye open and put a hand in front of his face.

It didn't look like a normal hand. It was a bluish-white and slightly transparent, like a ghost.

Norway's eyes flew open.

_Like a ghost._

He laid completely still for a few seconds.

"Denmark, I'm going to murder you."

**((* = "One, two, three, four. With this magic wand I wield, may the ghosts I know appear." Yes, Denmark knows Norwegian. In fact, it's a headcanon of mine that all the Nordics can speak each others' languages.**

**Denmark, magic is complicated and should not be messed with. **

**Yes, this is half-based on Dream Meltic Halloween and half-based on Hetaween 2013. I love the Nordic Ghost Pirates. **

**Seriously, though. Look up "Hetalia Halloween" on YouTube and click on the Dream Meltic video. It's awesome.**

**See you next time! Review, please!))**


	2. Well, This is a Problem

**((Part 2!**

**This is kind of a filler chapter, but it is vital so read on.**

**Hetalia isn't mine~))**

Norway observed his ghostly hand, turning it over and over in curiosity. He was intending to flay Denmark alive, but first he had to make sure if anyone else was affected if the Dane did what Norway thought he did.

Norway sighed. _3...2...1..._

Cue Finland and Iceland screaming their heads off.

_Yep, this is what_ _I_ _thought._

Norway wasn't entirely sure whether or not he could phase through the door, but he assumed not. He cautiously placed a hand on the doorknob.

Nope, he didn't phase. Okay.

Norway threw the door open and (literally) flew down the stairs to the basement door, which seemed to have blown off its hinges. Norway facepalmed and floated down the steps, where soon he was greeted with the sight of a now-ghost Denmark holding his wand in the middle of the ravaged basement.

Awkward silence.

"Darn, you're a ghost," said Norway. His voice was a complete monotone. "I was looking forward to brutally killing you. Pity."

"I can explain!"

"Then do it."

"OK, I had this idea yesterday when we talking about the party. I thought that maybe, to spice things up, I could find something in one of your books that would make ghosts appear! So I came down here last night and tried to work your magic, OK?"

Norway's flat expression didn't change. "Give me the spellbook."

Denmark glanced at it, then glanced at Norway.

Norway's normally-dead eyes were as sharp as knives. _"Denmark,"_ he said slowly and clearly, _"Give. Me. That. Book. NOW."_

Denmark gave him the book, wishing to never hear Norway use such a scary tone again.

Norway snatched it from him and started flipping through it. His eyes scanned each and every word, cold as ice. Denmark gulped.

Then, Norway reached the page that Denmark had been on. As he read the page, Norway's eyes became wider than Denmark had seen them in a century.

When Norway looked up from the book, Denmark immediately backed away. _"Denmark._ Did you bother to look at the page _properly,_ by any chance?"

Denmark was sure that if he wasn't a ghost right now, he'd be sweating bullets. "Uh...well...I...uh…"

"You didn't," Norway continued. He shoved the book in Denmark's face. _"You just happened to miss the words "TRANSFORMATION SPELL" didn't you?"_

Denmark looked down at the page, this time reading the upper title completely. And indeed, he had been in such a hurry last night he didn't notice the words "transformation spell" under the main title of the spell.

He looked at Norway's icy expression and smiled nervously. "Ahahaha! You're right! I musta missed that. Haha...ha…"

"I honestly swear, Denmark," said Norway, shaking his head, "One of these days I know I will end up murdering you with your own axe." He closed the book with a SNAP. "Lucky for all of us, I have a better understanding of magic than England."

(Somewhere, about 10,000 miles away, England suddenly felt very annoyed.)

"I know there's a counterspell, I just need to find i—"

"DENMARK!"

The sound of three ghosts banging on the door of the basement echoed throughout the room.

"IF I DON'T GET AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS WEIRDNESS, I CAN AND _WILL_ USE DENMARK'S AXE!"

"Um, Mr. Denmark? Would you mind telling us what's going on?"

"L't us 'n."*

Norway gave Denmark a look.

"OK, I'M COMING IN THERE!" Iceland shouted. "HERE I COME!" Denmark and Norway briefly paused as the sound of wood becoming chopped to mere bits sounded from up the stairs.

Denmark sweatdropped. "He actually _does_ have my axe..."

Iceland, Finland and Sweden descended the stairs, all pale blue or purple-white and slightly see-through. Iceland was furious and was indeed holding Denmark's battle axe, Finland looked plain confused, and Sweden had one of those hard stares that reminded you that he used to be a viking.

Norway gave Denmark a sideways glance. "Next time, you should read the fine print."

"I know, I know."

"Explain," said Iceland shortly. Despite how he apparently decimated the door, he was kind of struggling under the axe's weight.

Denmark hastily told the other Nordics about his stunt the night before and how instead of summoning actual ghosts it made them become ghosts instead. By the time he finished, even Finland had an "are-you-serious" look on his face.

"Of course," said Iceland. "Leave it to you, Denmark."

"Here we are again," said Finland.

"P'thet'c," Sweden deadpanned.**

"OK, look! We can still fix this!" Denmark defended. "Norge has a reversal spell, right?"

"Somewhere," said Norway.

"Which means we shouldn't have to go that long like this, right?" Denmark said. "Actually, now that we're like this, I wonder if we can do cool stuff?"

"Well, we can't die, that's one," said Iceland, slightly tired of holding the axe.

"Norway?"

"I'm thinking," said Norway, "I would rather that we don't fool around, but lessee...with the type of ghost we are, we can vanish and turn invisible, possess objects, bend or twist ourselves in any way we like, and we can more or less alter another person's perceptions or vision."

"That's kind of interesting!" Finland said. "Maybe this won't be so bad!"

Denmark grinned as another wondrous idea came to him. "Guys, let's forget the party."

"We're cancelling?" Norway asked.

"Nope," said Denmark, "We're just changing it. To a good old-fashioned haunted house."

**((* = "Let us in."**

**** = "Pathetic."**

**I hate writing Sweden's accent. Next part is the climax, where the haunted house is set up and spooks begin. Be warned—there might be some OOC during the haunted house scene, because to play up their ghostly role the Nordics try to act scary and crazy (you'll get it.). **

**Hasta la pasta!))**


	3. The Haunted House

**((Here we go, the last chapter.**

**I felt nervous writing this...I honestly felt like nobody was going to like it, since it was a bit of a dumb idea. Still, inspiration is inspiration! **

**This will be the longest chapter. There'll be an omake coming up, though.**

**Hetalia is not mine, and neither is Dream Meltic Halloween~))**

The Nordic 5 spent the next day building the haunted house, setting up scares and searching for candy (they were ghosts, so Denmark had to raid a few houses). They quickly got some invitations ready, and then planned out their roles for the evening.

"They'll never know what hit 'em!" Denmark said, tracing a ghostly finger over the edge of his battle axe.

"Believe it or not, I actually think this could be fun." Norway fixed his hairclip and smiled somewhat sinisterly.

"I hope so," added Iceland, bandaging his arm.

"Don't forget to act extra scary!" Finland reminded as he helped Sweden set up the final touches. "We have to make sure the effect is strong."

Soon, all was ready. Norway turned the lights off. "OK. Is everyone ready to go?"

In the pitch black, four glowing eyes illuminated. "Ready."

**Hetalia!**

Somewhere in the West...

"Yo, Britain!" America said, waving around a white envelope. "We got mail!"

England raised a bushy eyebrow. "From who?"

America glanced at the envelope. "Finland."

"Finland?" England took the envelope and slit it open, taking out a fancy purple invitation. He read it over. "Hmm, it seems to be an invitation to a haunted house night at their place. Intriguing."

"A haunted house?" America beamed. "Dude! We should totally go! I bet it'll be super scary and epic!"

England gave America a deadpan look. "Need I remind you that you're the one that freaks out during horror movies, much to Japan's expense?"

"But a haunted house is different from a horror movie!" said America. "The ghosts in haunted houses are fake!"

England facepalmed.

"Plus, let's make it an extra challenge," America announced. "If the Nordics end up doing something really awesome and make it super scary, the first person to run out screaming gets the point for our annual scare-off."

England imagined America tearing out of the Nordics' mansion in fear, a sinister smirk crawling onto his face. "You're on, git! Get the others—I want witnesses to this."

**Hetalia!**

Halloween night.

The group standing in front of the Nordics' mansion wasn't everybody in the world, but it wasn't really small, either. The spectators consisted of America, England, Russia, China, Hong Kong, Italy, Germany, Canada, Romano, and Spain.

"I keep forgetting how huge these guys' house is," said America, gazing at it in awe.

"I agree, but I come here more often than you," said England curtly.

"But why did I have to be dragged along, aru?" China groaned. "By you, no less?"

Hong Kong shrugged. "Look, I was kinda interested in what Icy was planning this year."

"That's not a good excuse, aru!"

"Wow..." Italy breathed, looking up at the rather spooky-looking house. "It looks really scary..."

"That's the point, _idiota,"_ Romano said stubbornly. Germany sighed.

After everyone stood for a while, making sure everyone who bothered coming had come, America finally thrust open the doors. "OK, haunted house! Here comes the hero!"

"Oh, shut up."

Each country filed inside, where they came to dark room with little decoration except for the candles placed here and there.

"Hmm...a rather simple opening," Hong Kong commented. "Nice job."

"Yeah, but..."

_SLAM._ Everyone jumped as the front door slammed behind them, leaving them in the candlelight.

The atmosphere was suddenly much darker than when the door had been open. Everyone was silent, watching the flames dance.

Spain was first to speak. "Hey, amigos! I see a door right here!"

"Really?" America and the rest of group turned and indeed, Spain had found a small door leading to the next room.

Spain opened the door and everyone went in, wary.

Now this next room didn't even have candles—it was pitch black inside. As soon as the last of the group walked in, the door creaked and swung shut behind them, leaving them all in total darkness.

"Guys, this is creeping me out."

"I'm scared, Germany..."

"It's too dark in here, aru..."

"I dunno, I think this is fun, da?"

"Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"Wait, shut up...I hear something..."

The nations quieted and listened.

_Hehehehe...hahahaha..._

"Is that..._laughter_?" Canada asked, though nobody paid any attention.

The chuckles got louder and closer.

_Hee hee hee...hahahaha...hee hee..._

"Yeah, this is creeping me out," said America, sweatdropping.

"It's getting closer!"

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha...! Hehehehe...! _

"What is that?" Romano demanded, eyes darting around the room. "It's freaking me out!"

Suddenly, one by one, the lights turned on. But instead of regular lights, orange, green, red, and purple lights came on, revealing the presence of neon pumpkins, skeletons hung throughout the room, slime covering the walls and candy scattering the floor.

But that was nothing compared to the shapes of the evilly-laughing shadows of the Nordic Five, each with glowing blue or purple eyes. The laughter was twisted and extremely scary, especially at the sight of that Finland and Denmark weren't the only ones doing it.

"Holy...!" America gasped, eyes wide.

The shadows melted back into the dark, but the laughter continued, coming from both nowhere and everywhere.

"OK! Where's the next room?!" Romano shouted, covering his ears.

"Over there!" Russia pointed to a door near the corner, and everyone scrambled to it, yanking it open and escaping inside.

_**In the dark night, the bat shivers**_

_**Stars go round like a merry-go-round nightmare**_

_**Only for tonight, we dominate the country**_

_**Let's have a party for the missing pumpkin**_

The nations found themselves in what looked like a party room. A table with party favors strewn across it was in the middle of the room while skeletons and dummies surrounded the table as "guests". America, England and Canada were obviously disturbed. _They weren't pulling punches!_

"Hey, what's here?" Russia asked, looking at a small lightswitch. He reached out to press it.

"No, aru! It could be a trap—" China frantically ran over to stop him.

Too late. Russia pushed the switch, and a trapdoor opened up underneath him, dragging China down with him, screaming all the while.

The others glanced at one another. "Run!"

And into the next room they went, not noticing Finland's shadow coming after them.

_**What a colorful fairy tale this fancy, sweet world is!**_

_**I hear zombies running, a funeral orchestral for the pumpkin**_

_**What comes after you is cheerful music**_

_**And the dead...**_

The nations entered the next room, only to be stopped in their tracks.

The room was filled with mirrors, each showing either a broken or distorted image of whoever looked into it, sometimes even showing bloody images of the looker. The nations bumped into each other frequently, unable to stand seeing the contorted reflections.

Romano backed against a mirror, a bead of sweat coming down his cheek. He wouldn't admit it, but this whole place was really scaring him. Everything was weird and deadly and creepy, and it was making his skin crawl.

Romano was so busy worrying he didn't notice his reflection become a ghostly Norway's image.

Romano felt an icy cold hand grab the nape of his neck.

"GAAAH! HELP, THE MIRROR IS PULLING ME IN!" Romano screeched.

"Roma! Don't worry, I'll help you!" Spain rushed to the rescue, grabbing Romano's arms and attempting to stop the force inside the mirror to release Romano. However, whatever it was, the force was too strong and both Romano and Spain were sucked inside, screaming.

"GUYS!" America took the arm off one of the skeletons and began to pummel the mirror with it, eventually shattering the mirror to bits.

Nothing was there.

"OK, we're leaving!" The remaining nations fled the room as fast as they could run.

_**Lulilu, lilala**_

_**Murmuring the spell, I'll go with you**_

_**A fanciful world like this, let's break it and sweeten it up**_

_**And soon it'll become just like us**_

The nations exited the room and came into a hall decorated with lights and various traps. The nations had to be fast as trapdoors and other various scares popped up to surprise them, trying to make it to the next hallway in a haste.

Finally, they threw the next door open and came to another mostly empty room, excluding the piano, suit of armor and mirror at the side of the wall.

"I think we're good for now," said America, panting. "Aren't you guys scared?"

"Not at all," England said, though there was a bit of bluffing in that statement.

"I am starting to feel a bit shaken up," Hong Kong admitted.

"I'm terrified!" Italy yelled, clinging to Germany.

"This is actually pretty frightening," Germany agreed.

"I don't know, I feel scared," Canada said softly.

The group decided to rest for a moment. They couldn't see any ghosts in this room, and everyone tried to stay as far from the mirror as possible.

America took a seat on the piano chair, panting. He was super scared, but he still didn't want to lose to England. Otherwise he would've bailed out when they came in.

"You know," Hong Kong said suddenly, "I have a strange feeling...like we are being watched..."

"Watched?" England echoed, sweating a bit. He slowly turned his head to look around the room, just to see the suit of armor _raising a battle axe to America's head..._

"AMERICA! LOOK OUT!"

America jumped away in alarm just as the axe sliced the piano chair in half. The suit of armor fell apart as a strange ghostly shape rose, Denmark's laughter echoing off the walls.

"MORE RUNNING AWAY!" America screeched, everyone making a mad dash out.

**_At 13 Ghost Plaza_**

**_A shadow is crouching and watching_**

**_At the back alley, you can see a grotesque shadow show_**

**_Here comes the narrator with the silk hat_**

The next hall was even worse—it seemed to be the weapons hall. Various weapons fell and swung at them, narrowly missing their necks, heads and legs. America nearly punched the door down when they entered the next room.

It was the dining room. An elegantly gothic table with chairs surrounding it was in the center, and various candies, doughnuts, sweets and other assorted confections were scattered on the table.

Italy instantly brightened. "Candy!" He gladly skipped to the table.

"Wait, Italy!" Germany warned, "Stop! You don't know what those could be!"

"Don't be silly, it's just candy!" Italy said innocently. He reached into a bowl full of peanut butter cups when suddenly, he let out a screech.

Italy removed his hand from the bowl, only to reveal that a pale hand had grabbed it from inside the bowl.

"ITALY!" Germany and America both hauled Italy out of the hand's grasp, before it snatched some more and sank back.

A cold, airy voice echoed through the room.

_You'll never leave this place..._

"COME ON! WE'RE HEADING OUT OF THIS FREAK SHOW!" America shouted, running out with the other nations in tow.

_**"By the way, what time is it?" Asked to whom?**_

_**Even the rabbit was made out of sweets**_

_**We entrust ourselves to the sweet smell**_

_**So let's eat as many candies and doughnuts as we can**_

After tripping down the stairs, the door at the end of the staircase opened and allowed the group to tumble into another pitch black place.

The nations shivered. "OK, England, you win! I want out!" America cried.

"As much as I'd love to rub it in your face, I can't! This is a bit unnerving for me, too, you know!" England admitted.

"Germany...I wanna go home!" Italy sobbed.

"Shut up a minute, I hear things..." Hong Kong said.

Indeed, there were more voices.

_**It'll all melt away soon, and vanish for good**_

_**Very transient, "just for one night"**_

_**See? As we whisper in your ear,**_

_**You'll feel better and better**_

_**But, what you've chased won't last forever**_

_**Just a brief moment, in this "fairy tale"**_

_**Sooner or later, it'll vanish forever and a day**_

Then, the room illuminated with the flames of tons of candles all around the room, as well as the malevolent glow from the jack-o-lanterns. The creepy scene froze the nations, unable to utter a word.

Then, they appeared. The Nordics.

The Nordics were all dressed in tattered clothes, their eyes dull but brightly glowing in the spooky darkness of the room. Their blackened shadows were huge, surrounding the group like giants. They all smiled eerily, looking down at the last survivors with wild amusement.

_**Lulilu, lilala**_

_**You murmur the spell with those lips of yours**_

_**Then, you'll wake up, only just realizing it**_

_**You've become just like us**_

The final line came out cold like ice.

**_The name is "Halloween (10/31)"._**

That did it. A bunch of the nations barring the less emotional ones let out a scream as the ghosts cackled in their fun.

The ghostly Finland swooped up the ceiling, his smile wide and a little crazy. "Oh, isn't it WONDERFUL?"

"You know it is!" Denmark agreed, spinning his axe.

"We hope to see you all again very soon," deadpanned Norway, Iceland and Sweden in perfect unison.

"OK, I'M DONE! WE'RE OFF!" America grabbed the shocked and twitching England and hauled him into the hall, while Germany did the same with Italy. Canada stumbled after them, and Hong Kong, though more awed than scared, followed suit.

The countries dashed out, tripping down the stairs in their fear-driven all tripped and bumped into each other, each in a hurry to get past all the various horrors and into the dark night outside. After nearly falling down the last flight of stairs, the group scrambled up and out the door, both America and Italy screaming their heads off in horror.

**Hetalia!**

Up at the top room, the five ceased their laughter and finally descended to the ground. "That was kind of fun," said Finland, his form much more relaxed instead of crazed image he had seconds before.

"It felt kind of nice to scare the living daylights out everyone else," said Iceland, a smirk playing at his lips. "Maybe we should be hosting the Halloween bashes from now on."

"I kind of agree there," said Norway, looking proud of the show they had put on. "Seeing England scared is priceless."

"Yeah!" Denmark said, before turning to Norway. He smiled hopefully.

Norway sighed. "Fine. You're off the hook."

"HECK YEAH!" Denmark fist-pumped.

"By the way, Norway, I think it was pretty clever how you managed to integrate the reversal spell into that song!" Finland added, smiling.

"Speakin' o' which, shouldn't we b' getting back t' normal now?" Sweden asked.

"Well..."

Right on cue, the Nordics found themselves getting clearer and more solid, their feet beginning to reach the ground. Within a minute, they were back to their old selves.

"Awesome!" Denmark yelled. "Now, we have some loose ends to tie!"

"You're annoying," said Norway. He began to walk out the door. "Come on, let's go free China, Russia and the tomato pair."

**((OK! So next we'll wrap things up with an epilogue/omake and things are done.**

** I think I should write more Nordics. This was fun. ^_^))**


	4. Epilogue

**((OK! Now we have a teeny tiny epilogue to wrap things up.**

**Hetalia isn't mine!))**

Right after their scaring session, the five scrounged the mansion for the rest of the guests so they could go home. Even though Norway and Denmark found it a little enjoyable that China and Romano screamed out loud when they came, Finland and Sweden managed to get Russia, China, Romano, and Spain out of the traps and sent back without a scratch. Iceland spent this time sending an apology text to Hong Kong.

The Nordics then all went to bed and slept till noon, since all that was left for November 1st was to clean the place up.

After everything was all clean and back to normal, the first thing Norway did was call everybody to order.

"It seems that our little Halloween adventure this year has taught us something very valuable about the world we live in," said Norway. "Very important."

"Was this lesson perhaps "don't let Denmark use magic ever, ever again"?" Iceland asked, giving a pointed look to Denmark, who jolted.

"Exactly," said Norway, nodding.

"It was a lot of fun, though!" Finland said, still proud of himself for his performance. "Maybe we should ask England if we can throw the Halloween parties for now on."

"Well..." Denmark said nervously, "Unfortunately, they probably all think we're still ghosts."

"You didn't tell them it was a prank?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Norway choked Denmark with his tie again.

Sweden and Finland watched the other three tussle, both looking both happy (well, as happy as Sweden can look) and a little exasperated.

"Another day for the Nordics, huh, Su-san?"

"Yep."

And so, autumn carried on, the ghosts of the past at rest.

Well, at least for the Nordic Five.

**((There you have it!**

**Anyways...questions? Comments? Suggestions? Do you think I should write more Nordic-centric stories? Go ahead and tell me!**

**Thanks for reading the fic! See you next time!))**


	5. Bonus: Future Fic Preview

**((WHAT. THIS UPDATED. THE STORY IS OVER ALREADY. WHAT GIVES. **

**OK, explanation time: I had an idea the other day while being bored, listening to Touhou house sets (go listen to those things, guys. They're freaking awesome) and trying to think of some scenarios in my head. As I was listening to the set for Double Dealing Character, I suddenly thought: "What if I made a fanfic where the Nordics are pulled into saving a magical world and become closer as friends and brothers because of the journey?" **

**Fast forward to a day at school where my brain is everywhere else but in class. I was thinking of the tracks "Reverse Ideology" and "Lonesome Werewolf" and what epic boss themes they could be for the Nordics. Suddenly, a scenario comes to me: Norway is being controlled by a magic artifact known as the Dragon's Orb and is driven to fight the other Nordics, resulting in a hard battle where everybody is either gonna live or die. **

**Anyhow, this is in a magic universe, and I do reccommend listening to Reverse Ideology and it's remix by Jerico while you read this excerpt. If you enjoy this, please tell me, because I want to see if I could seriously make this a fanfic.**

**Hetalia is not mine.))**

"Now all that's left is Norway."

The four Nordic countries looked up at the furious Norwegian, those foreign red eyes narrowed. He mumbled something unintelligible, then brought a hand up.

"MOVE!" Denmark shouted, and all the Nordics made a run for it as a white-hot blast shattered the rocks behind them to pieces.

Denmark brandished his axe, ready to fight. "How can we snap him out of it?"

"I think we need to try and get through to him," said Finland. "Remind him of who he really is, and break his real self free."

"We'll have to get closer," said Sweden.

"Right!" Denmark said, before turning to Iceland. "Keep yourself safe. We'll save him." He grinned and headed into the arena.

Iceland sighed.

The three Nordics rushed into battle, weaving and diving through the rocks as Norway continued to blast them.

"Here's the plan," said Denmark. "Swedes and I are going to head out and try to break the orb's control for a second. If we can get Norway to stop moving and try to recover himself, Finland can shoot him and we'll save him then. That should be enough to completely shatter the orb's grip."

"I...I have to shoot Norway?!" Finland looked horrified.

"It'll be fine, Finn!" Denmark answered. "Gunshots are easy for nations, and if we don't stop him now it's either Nor dies or he kills us!"

Finland turned to Sweden, pleading for direction.

Sweden nodded. "For once, I agree with Denmark."

Finland's eyes widened, seeing that it would have to be done. He nodded, drew out his rifle and climbed onto a ledge, making sure to be unseen.

"OK! Let's go!" Denmark shouted, jumping onto a higher rock tower and dashing across. Sweden took the lower route.

Denmark chased down Norway from behind, jumping from rock to rock as fast as he could move. He followed the floating Norway's magical circle, axe at his side and teeth grit in concentration. He came to a much higher ledge and jumped, luckily using his axe to snag it and pull himself upward to almost come to the same level as Norway.

Norway turned to look behind him, and indeed saw the running Dane approach. He raised a hand, mumbled a spell, and started sending balls of glowing red energy to knock the man off into the crevice.

Denmark was prepared, though. He quickly dodged the bombs, sometimes knocking them away or slicing through them with his axe. He was getting closer and closer.

"Norge!" Denmark called out, getting the possessed Norwegian's attention. "Norge! Please! You have to listen! It's me, Denmark!"

Norway suddenly came to a stop, as if he were pondering what Denmark had said. Denmark caught up and ran to him, finally able to look the Norwegian in his bloody red eyes.

"Come on, Nor," Denmark pleaded. "Stop this. I miss you. We're supposed to be friends...brothers, even. I don't want to fight you."

Norway was silent.

"Listen, I know you're in there, deep down somewhere," Denmark went on. "You're probably calling me an idiot for trying to help, instead of saving myself. I know you'd be selfless like that, even though you don't show it. Please...please remember me!"

Norway was still silent. Denmark saw a shadow in those red eyes, a shadow of the real Norway inside the shell. He smiled, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

But it didn't last long.

One minute, Denmark was upright, talking to Norway and coaxing him from the orb's influence. The next, he was on the ground, sharp pains stabbing his face and chest.

Denmark forced an eye open and put a hand to his face. There was blood on his hand.

"How...?"

Denmark looked up at Norway.

Norway was completely blank, a bloodied mace in his hand.

"No..."

Norway moved forward, touching down onto the ground and walking towards him.

"No..." Denmark whispered. "No...no! NO!"

Norway raised the mace.

"NO! NORWAY, PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!"

Norway was bringing the mace down.

POW. Sweden swooped in and pushed Norway off the edge with the back of his sword, sending the Norwegian careening into the crevices below.

Sweden knew Norway was going to rise right back up. He turned to Denmark. "Get up. This battle isn't gonna end itself."

Denmark blinked, and then a wild grin spread on his face. "Understood!" He snatched up his axe despite the pain shooting through his body, and dashed after Sweden as he sensed Norway rising out the crevice in the magic sphere again.

Iceland, meanwhile, couldn't bear it. He couldn't stand seeing Norway attempt to murder Denmark and Sweden while he just stood around and waited. He knew he had no weapons; he didn't know how to use an axe or sword like Den and Swedes, he'd never used a gun like Finland, and he knew no magic.

Suddenly, Finland's words echoed in his mind.

_"Remind him of who he really is, and he'll break free..."_

He knew what to do.

Iceland looked around and made sure nobody was watching. When it was clear, Iceland threw himself onto a ledge and started climbing. The rock was slippery and crumbling, making him almost fall to his death a few times, but he kept going.

_I've gotta save Norway..._

_I've gotta save my brother..._

As he climbed, images flashed through his head. Norway attending to him when he was a kid...Norway letting him tag along when visiting Denmark...seeing Norway defend him from some humans...Norway bugging him to call him big brother...Norway and the rest of the Nordics...

He might be a naggy, irritating snark, but he was Iceland's brother, and he was going to help him.

Finally, he reached the top, and hoisted himself up. From his spot on the rock, he could overlook the entire battle. Denmark and Sweden were frantically swinging at Norway with their weapons as Norway sent continuous blasts at them, while Finland was gathering the courage to shoot his friend.

Iceland mustered up his bravery and cleared his throat. "HEY! NORWAY, OVER HERE!"

Blood red eyes locked with his violet ones.

"Ice, what do you think you're doing?!" Denmark shouted. "He's going to—"

Sweden held him back. "Hold on. He's onto somethin'."

Norway started to head towards Iceland's spot, eyes narrowed in hate and murder.

Iceland felt terrified of this image of his brother, but kept his wit. "Listen to me, Norway...I know you're in there somewhere..."

Norway was getting closer.

"...and I know how I can be a brat sometimes..."

Norway's eyes flashed as he neared.

"But, I have to say this...to save you and me..."

Norway was almost there, making Iceland gulp.

"Um...see, I just..."

Norway raised his hand.

"I really can't imagine being without you, Den, Sve, and Fin..."

Norway was charging up an attack.

"Iceland, NO!" Denmark screamed, flailing in Sweden's grasp. Finland's hands were shaking so hard he almost dropped his rifle.

Iceland took a deep breath and looked straight into those red eyes.

"I enjoy having you as my _big brother!"_

Click.

Norway's hand dropped limply to his side, eyes widened and mouth slightly agape. He hung there, staring blankly at Iceland, who was sweating bullets in anxiety.

Utter silence.

Then, Iceland called, "Finland! Shoot him! NOW!"

Finland nodded slowly and closed his eyes, finger on the trigger. "I'm really sorry, Norway...please, please forgive me...I'm doing this for you...I'm so sorry..."

BANG.

Norway jolted as the bullet entered the square of his back, his eyes widening. The magic sphere dissolved and Norway began a long descent to the unforgiving ground below.

"Sweden! Catch him!" Iceland screamed.

Sweden didn't hesitate. He released Denmark and dived after Norway, sliding across the ground and watching as the Norwegian fell and fell...

...right into the Swedish man's arms.

Sweden walked back onto the higher ledge where Denmark, Iceland and Finland waited, all three bruised and bloody from the fight. Sweden placed Norway on the ground, where he lay still and silent.

"He's still alive, of course," said Sweden quietly.

Denmark gently turned Norway over and saw the bullet wound. He bowed his head and removed the bullet, using a scrap of cloth from his torn-up coat to clean it. As soon as he finished, he could see the wound healing itself rapidly. Within a few minutes it had completely disappeared.

The Nordics watched Norway silently, all waiting for the Norwegian to wake up.

Denmark shook him. "Norge...? Buddy...?" He rested his hand on Norway's heart, feeling the slow heartbeat.

Suddenly, to the surprise, relief, and happiness of the four, Norway stirred and opened his dull indigo eyes to look at their wide-eyed faces.

SLAP. "Get your hands off me, moron."

"NORWAY!" The Nordics fell over themselves to embrace their fellow nation, even Sweden. "Norway, you're back! You're back!"

Norway looked from one nation to the other, slightly confused. "What?"

"You were being controlled by the orb! We had to battle you and shoot you so we could break you free!" Finland exclaimed.

"Oh, I remember that," said Norway. "Most of it was fuzzy, especially the parts where you guys were fighting me. But I do remember the orb taking over my body, I remember Den talking to me, and I remember Icy calling me "big brother"." He smirked slightly at Iceland.

"I was just trying to save your butt," said Iceland, turning away stubbornly. "Don't think I'm going to refer to you as "big brother" any more than I usually do."

Norway threw his arms around Iceland. "Once is enough for me."

Iceland sighed, but hugged back.

"I never thought I'd miss you slapping me," said Denmark. SLAP. "Yep, I seriously missed that."

"Anyway, now that you're free, what do we do?" Finland asked.

Norway placed a hand to his chin, thinking. "Well, it's obvious that we can't reach the orb unless one of us wants to be controlled. We'll need an expert."

"What kind of expert?" Iceland asked.

Norway sighed. "Romania."

"WHAT?!"

**((UGH WHY DID I EVEN WRITE THIS**

**BTW, yes, according to official art, Norway's actual weapon of choice is a mace. (But he likes magic better.)**

**I hope you liked this excerpt, and once again: tell me if you think this should be a full fantasy/action-adventure fic! **

**Anyway, I better go and write some fluff. Hasta la pasta!))**


End file.
